Wishful Thinking
by Elyon Kultings
Summary: Edessa and I are able to audition for the Sisters Grimm movie after Edessa finds out she's related to a celebrity! Something else beyond belief happening though, will it stop us from making our dream a reality? Read and Review Please! On Hiatus.
1. We sure are Lucky Ducks!

I'm fairly surprised none of you guys have written in your story: "Hey I'm going to try out for the Sisters Grimm movie!" or something like that. This fic is the story of how my friend EstrangeloEdessa and I got the roles we wanted in the SG movie. (Which we're hoping happens for real!) This fic will get more awesome by the chapter! I give you a 100% guarantee or your money back!

Yours Truly,

*_Elyon_*

P.S. The PMs aren't real.

* * *

**Chapter One: We sure are Lucky Ducks!**

**My Pov. (As it will be most of the story.)**

Like I've been doing most days this summer, I wake up around 11:00 a.m., put the dishes away that were in the dishwasher the night before, eat breakfast, and hop online. First things first, I check my e-mail and see where I'm needed on other sites. Three FF e-mails. Ofalan96 adds Cait In Wonderland to his/her favorite stories list. Lalala223 adds me to her favorite authors list. Sandwiched in-between them is a PM from EstrangeloEdessa. It reads:

_Things are taking a turn for the better!_ _I overheard my mom on the phone and she said that Robin Williams is my uncle! __She also explained that since he knows about me liking the SG so much and about the movie that he'll drive us to the studio in LA that's hosting the auditions! :D As planned, I'll be Red and you'll be Sabrina! Forget KL and her blog and maybenow . com 'cause WE'RE AUDITIONING FOR THAT MOVIE! :D THIS IS SO AWESOME!_

My heart is beating faster than a mouse's and I struggle to hold in a delighted scream! But my mood suddenly falls. Will Mom say yes? Temporarily pushing the negative outcome aside I PM EstrangeloEdessa:

_OH. MY. GAWD! When are we going?...Well, the only problem is that my mom's verdict rules over me going or not. She'll probably say that I need more acting experience or some other excuse like that. But maybenow said they're looking for UNDISCOVERED KIDS. Anyone can act right?_

I hit the send button. Now for the 'Mom Situation'. I pray a silent prayer as I trudge to my mom's room.

"Mom?"

"What?"

I explain everything and for a second I hear nothing in return.

"You'd need a little more acting experience Cait, and I don't even know these people that you're talking to on Fanfiction," she says.

"But Mom it's all set up perfectly…..Robin Williams is driving me," I slip the last detail in, hoping she'll say yes for once instead of NO like in those damn Subway commercials.

My mom rolls her eyes. "Caitlin, _anyone_ can just _say_ that."

A low sigh of annoyance escapes my throat; luckily my mom doesn't catch it.

"Mom," I start again. "We know all we need to know to audition for that movie, and I think I'll get plenty of money afterwards…." There I go with the extra details again. But that one's a winner.

"Okay, but if this was all some scam of someone trying to mess with your head I'll.."

I stop her ranting. I can't stand it when my mom goes off on people I know I can trust. "Mom, don't even begin to think that. I _know_ I can trust Estran. Edessa."

"Ok," she sighs. "That's your call."

I clench my teeth in anger before stomping from the room. I absolutely _hate _when she does that! Don't let this first impression of my mom fool you though, she's usually pretty cool. Back in the den I see that EE has already PMed me back:

_Well, he's arrived already and we're planning on leaving tomorrow at 7am, so we'll be there around 11am, but let me know if anything comes up. What's your address btw?_

I hurriedly reply:

_So far so good. I'll write a resume just in case. My address you say? It's XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX. I wish you luck in getting the part of Red!_

I leave out the part of my mother's slight unease since I see no reason in putting it. Send. I open Microsoft Office Word 2007 to get started on that resume. I freeze. What does a _professional_ resume look like? I mean I want to look as prepared as possible. I look up the question directly on Bing. I scan through the excerpts on the main search page until a sentence catches my eye: If you are asking "what does a resume look like", the standard answer we can give you is that it can look like nearly anything you want it to look like.

'Real helpful,' I think sarcastically. 'Stupid eye.'

I continue to scan. I discover two useful links. What Should a Resume Look Like and Resume Samples seem to fit what I'm looking for. I click the latter and this is what I see:

**Sample Resumes**

Take a look at the following professional resumes to get some ideas for your own resume. Keep in mind that these resumes may not match your needs well, and that every resume needs to be tailored to the job description to get the best match.

Sample Resume (Apply for business job with a technical background.)

Sample Resume 1

Sample Resume 2

Sample Resume 3

Sample Resume 4

* * *

I skip the first and click the next listed. A little window pops up asking: **Do you want to Open or Save this file?**

I click 'Open'. 'Just open the thing thank you.'

I look through the resume. 'Looks easy enough.'

With the sample guiding me, this is what I came up with (the Xs blocking out the address and such.):

•XXXX XXX XXXX, XX XXXXX •Tel: XXX-XXX-XXX•

**OBJECTIVE:** Acting as Sabrina in the Sisters Grimm movie.

**WORK EXPERIENCES: **

•Chores

• Played the eldest daughter, Elyon, in the church play, Holding Faith.

•Was the Ghost of Christmas Present in A Christmas Carol at school.

* * *

Technically there is supposed to be more, but the Summary I don't bother with and my education I would explain. I then realize that this isn't much to offer.

I groan inwardly. 'I can just imagine the person I'm going to present this to thinking: 'Wow, this is pathetic.''

'Don't think like that!" I scold myself. 'Be positive remember? It'll happen if it's the Lord's will.'

With that I toss my worries aside, print out my resume and check my e-mail for the last time that day. There's another PM from EE.

_Same with you for Sabrina! _

I knew little of who else was going to audition for Sabrina though….


	2. This is an Outrage!

Here we are in Chapter Two! I just wanted to forewarn you that I put the Grimms back in FerryPort Landing and that the Wand of Merlin is used in this chapter. (I don't recall if it's still lost in the book series or not.)

Yours Truly,

*_Elyon_*

**Chapter Two: This is an Outrage!**

Sabrina's jaw can't help but drop as she stares at the computer screen. A movie. They've done the books, the fan clubs, and the fanfiction stories but a movie?

'This is ridiculous,' Sabrina thinks. 'I can't help but wonder how many blond girls are just lining up to act as _me_! In fact I'm going to search farther into this…..maybe I can stop this using my mad detective skillz!'

Sabrina had learned about Michael Buckley's shenanigans earlier that month. It was odd how the guy knew everything about her and her family. The way he'd described (Yes, she bothered reading the books) her and what she thought was perfect and crystal clear, but nobody needed to know the things she thought! Even when she, Puck, and Daphne stormed in on the author he'd just been scared out of his wits. (See The Grimms Adventures in Cyberspace-an awesome fic written by Curlscat- for the whole encounter.)

'That was a definite fail,' Sabrina recalls inwardly.

She continues her thoughts. 'Let's see here, I'll type 'sisters grimm movie' and see what comes up.'

She scans through the webpage, trying to figure out what exactly she's looking for anyway. Everything just states that there's going to be a movie but not much about it except that it's work in progress….

"That's it!" Sabrina cries a little too loudly.

"What are ya doing Grimm?" It's Puck.

Sabrina frantically spins around. "Nothing!"

Puck takes a big whiff of the air. "Ah, how we love the scent of a little white lie in the morning don't we?"

Sabrina realizes that behind Puck are Daphne and Red. The trio makes a beeline for the computer. Sabrina stands her ground in front of the monitor. "I'm not doing anything."

Red struggles to peer over Sabrina's shoulder. "A movie? About us?"

Daphne bites down on her palm as she soaks in the news.

Puck crosses his arms. "Pfft, I thought the books were enough."

Of course the only reason he does this is that he can't help but think that actors are going to reenact the kisses Sabrina and he had shared. He then leans casually against the desk and asks, "So Grimm, what are you planning to do with this….newly acquired information?"

'I never knew any of those words were in his vocabulary,' Sabrina thinks with a sly smile.

"I haven't exactly gotten to that part yet, you interrupted me during my brainstorm," Sabrina answers.

Puck flings his hand. "It probably wasn't worth nothing anyway. We'll think of something better. Minions! Get to work!"

Sabrina sighs as she imagines the gears in Daphne and Red's heads turning. After two straight minutes of this, Red declares, "Let's audition for ourselves!"

Puck leans close to Sabrina and whispers, "And I thought we'd gotten rid of all the craziness with the kazoo."

"Actually that's what I was planning originally," Sabrina confesses.

"Then what am I supposed to tell Red?"

"I don't know, but I was thinking we could audition for ourselves so we could crush the spirits of all those kids who wish they were us and stop all this madness for good."

"I like your thinking Grimm…..but do me a favor and don't turn all evil on us."

"Can do."

Puck then jumps up, raises his finger and yells in Red's general direction, "Brilliant! Good job Minion Number Two, I'll give you a cookie after this mission."

"Yay!" Red squeals.

"I want a cookie too!" Daphne whines, her younger self returning slightly.

Puck wags his finger. "Uh uh, you have to earn it."

Puck turns back to Sabrina. "How do we know where to go Grimm?"

"I'll look it up of course! Someone's bound to know where it is," Sabrina musses.

Sabrina quickly types into the Bing window: 'where can I go to audition for the sisters grimm movie?'

On the main search page, the second listed, is the exact question in link form. She clicks it. It sends her to maybenow . c o m. She scrolls through the comments and Sabrina begins muttering parts of them aloud. "…Probably Kaylei Lewis…..I'm better than you, you don't stand a chance….I'll keep dreaming…..In LA! That's where it is!"

"LA's pretty big Sabrina," Daphne remarks. "Does anyone know _exactly _where?"

"Lemme see," Sabrina says, as she turns her face back towards the screen.

There's more mumbling from Sabrina as she continues to search maybenow. c o m. "They're in LA….Somewhere in LA…LA…..LA….LA….LA…."

Sabrina pounds her fists on the desk. "But _where_?"

Puck finds Sabrina's frustration amusing and chuckles. "Don't get your feathers in a ruffle Grimm, I have a way to find out where it is."

"How?"

"You'll see. We'll have to fly to LA first."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"I think we should let Granny know where we're going," Daphne pipes up. "Who knows how long we'll be gone."

Sabrina flings her hand. "Eh, we'll write her a note."

"Puck," she continues. "Won't your laziness take over you so you may not be able to fly all the way?"

"Your right," Puck agrees. "So scratch the plan of me flying you guys there."

"Then how will we get there?" Red inquires.

There is silence for another two minutes.

"I'll ask Uncle Jake to drive us," Sabrina tells everyone else in the room before heading upstairs to Jake's room.

"Awww, I don't want to go to LA of all places in Jake's hunk-a-junk car!" Daphne whines.

"You got another plan?" Sabrina yells from the next room.

* * *

"Uncle Jake!"

Sabrina continues to bang on the door, snores coming from behind it.

"Damn, he's asleep."

There's an all familiar laugh coming from behind her. "You know 'Brina, it does just happen to be seven thirty in the morning. I'm surprised you haven't learned by now that I'm not asleep at this hour though, I'm practicing magic, visiting Briar's grave and other what-nots."

Sabrina faces Jake. "How did...?"

Jake shrugs.

Not only is she suprised at Jake's little snoring act, but also that he can talk about Briar so calmly now….but that was besides the point of her coming up to get Jake.

"So, what do ya need?" Jake asks.

"Can you…um…drive us to LA?" Sabrina inquires in return.

Jake howls again. "And I thought you'd suggest magic first."

"I'm _not_ addicted." Sabrina snaps.

"Sure. Now let's see, how can we teleport? Oh that's right, _someone_ broke the Ruby Slippers."

"Hey," Sabrina put her hands up in defense. "I was being chased by a giant, so as you can imagine, I was kind of in a rush."

"So driving it is." Jake states. "Only one thing though….."

"What?"

"I want in on your little auditioning plan."

"How did you….oh never mind."

* * *

(**AN:** Jake and the others are now outside in the driveway, after packing small suitcases with clothes, toothbrushes, and glop-grenades, and writing a note to Granny Relda simply stating that they were in general LA and might be there for a while.)

"Do we _really_ have to take your car?" Daphne asks Jake.

Jake draws the Wand of Merlin from his trench coat. "Is it really that bad?"

Daphne, Puck, Red, and Sabrina all nod in unison.

Jake shrugs and waves the wand of Merlin three times in a circular fashion before the tip begins to glow a bright blue. "Gimme a Hybrid Prius!"

A small tendril of magic comes out of the wand and lands on a general spot on the ground, seconds later growing into a silver Hybrid Prius. Sabrina, Puck, Red and Daphne look at Jake like he's crazy.

"What?" he asks defensively. "It _is _LA we're going to."

They all hop in, Jake driving (obviously), Daphne riding shot-gun, Red to the left (in the back), Puck to the right, and Sabrina squished in-between them.

Sabrina crosses her arms across her chest and blows her side-bangs out of her face. "This is going to be a loooonnngg drive."

* * *

(**AN: **Now in LA…..)

After much search for some kind of clue for the auditions, Jake finally decides to ask for directions. He pulls up to an Australian themed bar and runs inside.

"Of all places…" Sabrina mumbles before turning to the window to see what was going on inside.

The bartender is cleaning a glass and is surprised to see the man in a trench coat, and waits for him to yell an order at him, but it doesn't come, only a question.

"Excuse do you happen to know the name of the studio holding the auditions for the Sisters Grimm? My nieces and nephew are going to audition."

The bartender had seen that face before, but not….in real life...in an illustration. He remembers when his daughter had showed him a Sisters Grimm book, oh how she loved that book series. But it was _him. _This random stranger, on the _illustrational_ cover of a book!

"They're in Fleetwood Studios ten blocks down from here, there's a huge billboard advertising it, you can't miss it," the bartender answers.

"Thanks."

Jake scrambles back to the car.

"So do you know where it is?" Sabrina asks.

Jake nods, turns the key in the ignition, and begins to drive.

Jake curses under his breath. "I forgot to ask where a hotel was."

Conveniently enough, there's a hotel three buildings down from the studio. The group only gets a long single glance at the studio. It has an iron archway with some of the metal welded into the title: Fleetwood Studios. Behind the archway is a driveway with palm trees on either side. After that there is a huge intersection with a fountain right smack in the middle of it. Tall buildings are scattered all around the intersection.

"Whoa," the whole group breathes in awe.

Jake hits the curb, as he wasn't paying attention at the previous moment. "Yikes!"

Everyone takes their suit cases out and walk into the cream-colored motel. The inside is as breathtaking as Fleetwood Studios had been. Red velvet carpet is lining the stone tile ground, a bronze replica of "The Thinker" is in the middle of the room, and the beautiful chandeliers make the peach-colored walls glow. The group makes a beeline for the check-in desk and rings the bell. A woman wearing a sparkly green dress and straight, raven-black hair and a name tag-with Susan written in cursive- from a back room emerges.

"Um….I need two rooms." Jake says.

The woman nods and hands Jake two plastic cards.

"That would be _three_," Puck corrects. "The Trickster _King _needs a room of his own."

The woman grabs another card from under the desk. "How long will you be staying?"

Jake shrugs.

"Then let's say several days, and that would be $1,000 by the time you depart."

Sabrina, Daphne, Red, and even Puck's jaws drop, but Jake stays calm, puts a hand in his pocket, and produces a rather thick wad of cash. He then looks back at the kids' dumbstruck faces, and places the wad on the table. "I'll pay you ahead of time."

The woman snatches the wad from the desk. "Welcome to the Hilton."


	3. LA, Famous People, and the Grimms?

Sorry for the late update people, you can blame the exercise ball at my dad's house. Because of it I dislocated my elbow, now have to wear a splint/sling, and had to do an almost an hour long MRI today.

(This is basically lying down on your stomach in this weird cave/machine thing-which is so small I feel really bad for the claustrophobic people that have to go in there :( - for as long as they tell you and listen to skull-rattling machine noises and have any jewelry you have on crackle like Pop Rocks. Oh, and did I mention they stretch out your broken/healing elbow to fit into this even tighter space up to the point any time you move you have to face a little taste of the agonizing pain that you dealt with already from dislocating your elbow and accidently bumping it when it's in a splint/sling two days after it's been popped back into its socket?-Which hurt also when they tried it the first time before I waited an hour to get that knock-out medicine into the IV in my hand. )

That was _so _fun. Pfft. NOT. Enough about that, here's Chapter Three!

Yours Truly,

*_Elyon_*

P.S. I know that R.W.-or any other celebrity really- isn't really the way I describe him, but here goes dreaming! Oh, and could you let me know if this chapter is too long?

**Chapter Three: LA, Famous People, and…the Grimms?**

It is finally the day. _The_ day. I'd tossed and turned all night, thinking about how the audition would go. If I actually get to go. If something would happen on R.W. and Edessa's way up here. But it is finally morning. 9:30 a.m. to be precise. I'm already packed. I sit in the den and stare at the computer screen which at the moment resembled my virtual inbox until a message finally arrives from EE via FF mobile:

_Be there around 11:00 as planned. I'm more excited than a blueberry muffin dunked in pineapple juice on a Friday aren't you?_

I chuckle. Since she likes muffins so much-or using their names in her sentences at least-I'll see if I still have that box of them in the pantry. I get up from the-dining chair that we use as a desk-chair and jerk open the pantry door two rooms over. I feel around the shelf for the plastic box of chocolate-chip muffins. When I find it I pull it down and check the expiration date. They expire in…five months. I toss my suitcase and the box of muffins onto the couch and hurry to my mom's room to say good-bye.

When I come in I find her fiddling with her old _Alice in Wonderland_ purse. My four-year old brother, Jacob (Yep that's really his name.) is watching _Go! Diego! Go!_, his face only a foot from the screen. I suddenly remember it's Monday-I don't care too much about what day it is in the Summer- and realize that the only reason both of them are up this early is that they're heading to work and daycare.

"Mom?"

Mom glances up. "Hmm?"

"I'm leaving pretty soon," I say.

"Oh. Yeah, us too."

Mom embraces me and whispers in my ear, "Good Luck Cait."

I smile. "Thanks Mom."

"Jake don't I get a hug?" I ask Jacob after Mom finally releases me.

He doesn't take his eyes from the screen. "Um….Yeah."

He jumps up from his place on the floor and hugs me tight.

I place a kiss on his forehead. "Bye Jake. Be good for Mom will you?"

He nods and goes back to his show.

'Oh yeah,' I think. 'Better let Edessa know I got her message.'

I hop online again and PM her:

_Ok, I'll be ready. What's R.W. like? I simply __can't__ wait until we get to LA! :D_

I leave the part out about the chocolate-chip muffins just because. A reply arrives several minutes after this:

_K. He's pretty cool. He's like most of the roles he plays in the movies. Mostly like Genie. I can't wait either! :D_

After this I sign out of _Yahoo!_, shut off the computer, scurry into the living room, flop down on the couch next to my stuff, and flip on the TV. After an hour of a random show I still don't know the name of, I hear a strong knock on the door, and an all familiar voice.

"Hello, hello, hellllllllllllllo!"

Robin. Williams. Oh. My. Gosh. I let out a delighted squeal-which by the way I wouldn't do in reaction to any celebrity, but this is _Robin Williams_. I glance at the clock. Only 10:30. But they're here, I _know_ that voice.

"Caitlin are they here?" I hear Mom call from her room.

I'd forgotten she and Jacob hadn't left yet. Oh well. I don't answer, my words tripping over one another in my throat. Mom sighs exasperatedly as she walk into the hallway, goes pat the living room, and answers the door, almost fainting as she does.

As I look out the door myself I see Robin in a plain white T-shirt, black shorts, and sporty sunglasses. Edessa has brunette hair in a ponytail, sea-green eyes, is wearing vintage shades, orange shorts, a yellow Tee, and an Egyptian crown/hat…thing.

'Wow,' I think. 'My jeans and red Wonder Woman T-shirt (my hair is dirty blond) is nothing compared to Edessa's stylish Bermuda getup.

Robin suddenly takes my hand and pecks it. "Madame."

He does the same thing with Mom. She giggles crazily-she's a _major_ fan- and Robin smiles, recognizing this.

"O.M.G. Elyon?" Edessa inquires, removing the shades from her eyes.

"Yes, well, my name's Caitlin actually. Nice hat." I say.

Edessa touches her crown and looks up at it proudly. "Thanks. It's awesome isn't it?"

I then remember the muffins. "Oh yeah."

I quickly scramble back towards the couch, retrieve my suitcase and the muffin container, and hurry back.

I hand Edessa the plastic container of muffins. "I almost forgot."

Edessa recognizes what's in it instantaneously. "Oh muffins! Literally! Thanks!"

"No prob." I reply.

"Well girls," Robin pipes up. "I guess we best be on our way."

I wave good-bye to Mom ask we make our way down the short carpet staircase. She waves in return before going back inside the house. Waiting for us is a silver _Cadillac Escalade_. Robin is in the driver's seat. Edessa hops into the front passenger seat and I sit in the second row on the right side.

"So what's it like being in like…all those movies and stuff?" I ask Robin as he begins to drive.

He chokes on a giggle. "It's nothing special. Though I can imagine it must seem really exciting to you."

For the first twenty minutes of the journey, Edessa and I ask Robin random questions about being famous etcetera. After this Edessa and I pull out our notebooks and pens/pencils and begin writing the next chapters in some of our fanfics. Edessa works on Hell Hath No Fury Like a Woman Scorned-she also starts eating the chocolate-chip muffins-, and I try to continue writing Malice in Underland, The Genie in Her, and Gone Batty, each which I haven't updated for a month or two.

* * *

By the time we get to LA, (Around 9:00 p.m.) I've gotten tons of work done on all three stories.

"Your hands going to fall off yet?" Robin asks us without taking his eyes off the road.

We shake our heads in unison.

"It's our destiny to write," Edessa states plainly.

"Ah. Take a look at the city girls. Aint it beautiful?"

We look through the windows to our sides. I see all sorts of buildings, some tall, some torn up, and some with graffiti on them. I also gaze upon large clusters of the tallest palm trees I've ever seen. The highway goes right through the city; the white headlights and the red backlights of cars decorating LA's feet. Robin's words are true. LA is truly a thing of beauty.

"Yeah," I agree.

Robin pulls up to a particularly large building with a reflective outside. A sign reading: The Hilton in red lettering is on the front side of the top of the building. Robin then frantically puts on a trench coat, a fake mustache, fedora, and the sunglasses-which he'd taken off not long before due to the drawing near of the evening.

"What's with the…." I trail off.

I already know why Robin is doing this. Paparazzi and fans in general would presumably be on his tail in a second flat.

"My mansion's all the way back in San Francisco, so we're sticking to much simpler housing. We're vacationing here from Germany," he explains with a wink.

Though Edessa and I are slightly puzzled, we go along with it and hop out of the car. The hotel lobby is huge. It has peach-colored walls aglow with the light of chandeliers, elegant-yet fake- plants, lush carpets atop the marble-tile floor, and a replica of the Thinker amidst it all, right next to the average-looking check-in desk. A raven-haired woman in a green dress is standing behind it, filing her nails. Susan is written in cursive on her nametag. Robin rings the bell on the desk multiple times to get her attention.

Susan raises her eyebrows. "Yes?"

Robin's fake accent sounds _almost _entirely accurate to that of a German. "Um, yes, we needa twoa vooms."

Susan's eyes widen, not exactly expecting someone with a thick German accent in the hotel. "Er…yes, and what would bring you three to the Hilton?"

"Me anda mya daughters area coming here from Germany to go toa uh….Disneyland?" Robin answers.

Susan doesn't notice Robin's sentence ending in a question-like manner. "Oh, that's nice."

She hands Robin two plastic room cards. "And your total is $500."

His reaction is to whip a truckload of cash and slap it on the desk. I do a double-take.

"Enjoy your stay!" Susan calls as we head towards an elevator-which I hadn't noticed before.

After we make it to the fourth floor we turn a whole bunch of corners. For a minute the hallways are deserted until five people come out of three different rooms. They begin to advance in our direction and this is when I recognize them-though I'm ever so slightly unsure if it's _them_.

'That's not possible!' I tell myself subconsciously. 'They're the…..they're….'

"Ooof."

I'd bumped into Jake. Jake _Grimm_. I begin to fall backward but Robin catches me before I hit the floor.

"Imma sorry sir," Robin apologizes-still using his fake German accent. "Mya daughter isn't looking where sheisa going."

"Got that right…" A blonde girl-who looks exactly like a Sabrina and somewhat like me- behind Jake mumbles.

A boy with a not so pleasant scent and curly blond hair next to the girl chuckles.

Jake nudges the girl in and hisses in a whisper just loud enough to hear, "Brina!" Then in a normal tone, "It's alright. I'm sure it was just an accident."

They then walk past us.

'Brina. Brina…SABRINA!'

"You ok kid?" Robin asks me in his normal voice.

I nod. I then notice something on floor. It looks a little like stick except with a small circular glass tip. It's …a wand! I snatch it from the floor and shove it deep into my jean pocket before we continue looking for our rooms. It turns out ours are only a room away from the Grimms' rooms. I still can't believe this is happening. That they _exist_. I wonder if Edessa noticed who the five strangers were as well.

Robin hands Edessa the key-card to our room. "You can buy anything you want. Movies. Video games. Snacks. As long as it's from the room. Got it?"

We nod obediently. Edessa and I are thinking the same thing though. 'AWESOMENESS!'

Before retiring to his room Robin adds, "Oh, and be up 9:00 cause showbiz runs a tight ship."

We nod again. Edessa unlocks the room and we step inside. The room is pretty nice. To our immediate left is a bathroom and to the right is a closet with double sided mirror for a door. There are two queen-size beds with forest green comforters. A nightstand is in the middle of the beds, on which are a notepad, pen, phone, directory, an alarm clock, and a squareish lamp.

In front of the beds in a wooden case is a rather large TV; a small fridge is beside the case. To the far corner is a red velvet armchair, the color matching the thick curtains that cover the window. The walls are a pale gold with red grapevines painted on them, which are also sewn into the red carpeting except they have the color of the walls.

"Coolness," Edessa breathes in awe.

Though I also enjoy the atmosphere of the room, my mind was still on the Grimms and the wand. I pull it from my pocket and show it to Edessa, It looks as if she's stopped breathing altogether and for a second I get worried, bit I know she's ok when she begins to talk.

"Where'd you get that? It almost looks like….."

I smirk. "The Wand of Merlin?"

Edessa nods.

"It fell out of one of Jake's pockets, and I sort of…..picked it up." I explain.

Edessa looks slightly puzzled.

"Didn't you see them?" I inquire. "The guy I bumped into? The people he was with?"

"Yeah I thought they looked like the Grimms," Edessa confesses. "But I didn't think it was actually _them_."

"This is so weird. So we're saying that magic exists, the Wand of Merlin exists, and _the Grimms _exist!"

"Why would they be here though?"

"I haven't the slightest idea, but maybe should just leave them to their business."

"But it would be _awesome_ if we met them!"

"I know, but they'd probably take us as some crazy fan-girls-even if they don't know they're lives are in a book which is going to be made into a movie- though we _are_ major fans…"

"Yeah…"

"Maybe we could give it back to Jake!"

"And…"

"And that way we could meet them-or Jake at least- without bursting into their business without a purpose! Though if weren't for common sense, I'd probably try and meet them anyway."

"Me too."

Edessa and I laugh a little before we begin to unpack.

"Wait," I say after the unpacking process is finished. "When should we give the Wand back then? Right when we get up?"

Edessa then sets the alarm for 9:00 a.m. "Sounds good."

We then take turns going into the bathroom to change into our pajamas and brush our teeth. When this is done and over with, we flop onto our-rather comfy- beds, shut our eyes, and _try_ and imagine how the next day is going to go…

* * *

The next morning we'd gotten dressed and ordered fried eggs, hash browns, pancakes, and blueberry muffins via room service. I then realized I had a tremendous urge to try out the Wand of Merlin. I suggested this to Edessa and she went along with it.

I hold the Wand in front of me, focusing like crazy. 'I wonder if using this thing takes much effort.'

'Ok, I won't conjure up something that will do damage obviously, something simple…..something like a…'

"Gimme a rose!" I shout the spell at the top of my lungs.

The Wand goes crazy and begins to glow and vibrate. Edessa and I are absolutely dumbstruck. Mere seconds later, a blue beam of magic has taken the form of a rose and is now at my feet.

"Lemme try!" Edessa squeals, snatching the Wand away from me.

"Gimme a banana-nut muffin!" In her right hand is muffin she requested for. She takes a huge bit of it.

"This is absolutely amazing!" I exclaim.

"I know right?" Edessa says. "Are you sure you don't want to keep the Wand?"

My heart sinks. "I _really_ want to, but we may alter something if Jake doesn't have it on hand in Book 9."

Edessa shrugs. "He's been without it before….but I _guess_ we can give it back, just to be courteous."

I freeze. "I just got the awesomest idea!"

"What is it?"

"What if we kept the Wand a little longer and used magic to win the movie auditions?"

"Um….this is just a hunch….but isn't that…cheating?"

"Well…yeah…but….."

"And wasn't there some _dire _consequence when _Sabrina_ used magic for her own gain?"

I sigh. "Yes."

"So should we keep the Wand?"

"No."

"Ok, so we're returning it as planned."

"Right."

So Edessa and I walk out of the room and knock on the door of the room I remember Jake coming out of.

A tired looking Jake appears at the door. "I'm not buying any cookies from you damn Girl Scouts."

Edessa and I exchange glances and we each raise an eyebrow. After a moment's pause, we brush the-rather odd….-remark off and Edessa simply hands Jake the Wand.

"I was looking for this," Jake mumbles half to himself. "Thanks."

"No prob." Edessa and I reply in unison.

"Magic can never fall into the wrong hands," Edessa explains. "I wouldn't exactly call ours the right ones considering we're amateurs at this, so be glad that we remembered what room you were in and gave it back."

She then claps a hand over her mouth realizing she probably shouldn't have brought up the subject of magic.

"How do you know about….?" Jake trails off.

We make the lock-the-mouth-and-throw-away-the-key motion at the same time.

Jake nods solemnly and closes his door.

"He probably thinks we're witches in training that somehow got out of Wilhelm's barrier or something," Edessa remarks.

I shrug. "That's actually kind of cool if you think about it. Now let's see if Robin's ready to drive us to the auditions."

With that we head to his room and I rap firmly on the door…

**AN~ Guess what people? You still have a chance to be in the fic! :D Just let me know if you want to and tell me what character you want to be and there you'll be in the next chapter! (And possibly throughout the story.) Reviews are greatly appreciated! :)**


End file.
